Summer at the Malfoy Manor
by Eris Macnair
Summary: Summery: Lena Karkaroff and Nadia Irvin both have to stay at the Malfoy Manor till the Quidditch World Cup. Romance blossoms, anger greatens and friendship strengthens.
1. Chapter One The Arrival

**Summer at the Malfoy Manor**

_©Elena C, _

_All rights reserved_

_Disclaimer: Both Malfoys, Karkaroff etc belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. Lena Karkaroff belongs to me and Nadia Irvin belongs to my best friend Nadia. So please restrain the flaming and suing. _

_Summery: Lena Karkaroff and Nadia Irvin both have to stay at the Malfoy Manor till the Quidditch World Cup. Romance blossoms, anger greatens and friendship strengthens. _

_A/n:_

_Nadia: I hate Malfoy!_

_Lena: Oh come on I know he can be mean sometimes but there's always good in everyone._

_Nadia: Whatever…enjoy the fanfic._

The golden sunlight filtered through the silky crimson red curtains of Lena Karkaroff's room. It was 8:49 time to get up before the alarm lock starts singing it everyday routine song. This was the summer before the fourth year, before the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, second year at Hogwarts for Lena and her best friend Nadia Irvin. Last year they had came to Hogwarts with eight other students from Durmstrang Institute in preparation for the Triwizard Tournament this year. Lena thought it was a stupid idea, coming one year early for preparation that they didn't even do. It was her father's idea, Igor Karkaroff. He was good friends with the stuck up, snotty faced Malfoys. Karkaroff often met up with Senior Malfoy to discuss business, and their children often played together when one of these demented meetings were scheduled. Also joining Lena in meeting Malfoy's son was Nadia, she and her mother moved in with the Karkaroff's when Nadia was one year old. Nadia has been living at the Karkaroff manor since. It was 8:59; five more seconds were left till the annoying alarm begin to ring. Three, two, one buzz buzz…

"Shut up, before I'll hex you!" Lena exclaimed shrilly. She sat up in her magenta pink bed, stretched her arms and sat up as she petted her black cat Jinx. Meanwhile the alarm was still ringing become violently louder by minuet. "Stupid clock." Lena mumbled as she turned off the alarm clock.

Meanwhile Nadia was already up and reading her book, 'Advanced and complicated Potions' slowly sipping her hot coffee in dinning room awaiting Lena's presence.

On the other hand Lena was still sitting on her bed thinking about her stupid alarm clock. She got up and slowly made her way through the warm bear skin carpet that lay snugly in front of her mahogany wood bed. She opened the bathroom door, made her way into the pink room and turned on the shower. Water started pouring gently on the floor of the tub; the good thing about magical showers is that you don't need to wait for it to heat up. Lena slipped of her pajamas a stepped into the warm shower. After 15 minuets she got out against her will and took the white towel that hung on the hanger near the sink, rapped her self into the towel and stepped out of the room. Lena walked toward her closet and quickly picked something to put on, she took out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, dark red shirt with Bulgaria written on it in cursive. Then she brushed her brown shoulder length hair, and walked out of her room.

Lena made her way through the Russian style hallway. She was now almost near the kitchen, when she heard a voice talking very loudly to someone. She looked around and saw that it was coming from her father's office. Lena peered into the dark green room and saw that her father was sitting in his large leather chair looking at a piece of parchment.

"Umm…father." Lena asked questionably, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, good morning Lena. Nothing's wrong, its just that I need to reset the protection wards at Durmstrang." Karkaroff said calmly.

"Ok then, well I need to get to breakfast." Lena said, "Good bye, then." Lena made her way out of her father's office and down the stairs toward the kitchen. Nadia was still reading her book, her mind fully soaking up every bit of useful information. At the corner of her eye she spotted Lena making her way into the kitchen.

"Morning, so whatcha readin'?" Lena asked Nadia as she was trying to find the title.

"Advanced and Complicated potions, why?" Nadia told Lena, her eyes still in the book.

"Nothing just interested, so what's for breakfast?" Lena eyes were wandering around the kitchen looking for food, "Have you seen the house elf?"

"Donno, I just made me some coffee, no I haven't call him or something."

"PASHA!" Lena shouted vigorously. With a tiny pop a small elf appeared in front of Lena.

"Vat can Pasha do for you ma'm?" They house elf bowed gracefully.

"Can you fix a couple of pancakes and glass of cold milk?" Lena asked the elf.

"Ov course ma'm." Pasha snapped his fingers; a plate with hot golden pancakes appeared on the table beside accompanied by a tall glass of milk. " Can Pasha do anything else for you?"

"Yes, could I have a piece of toast and some more coffee?" Nadia asked the elf. Pasha nodded and snapped his fingers again, another plate with a piece of lightly toasted bread appeared but this time in front Nadia with a small kettle of steaming black coffee. "Thank you." Nadia added. A second later accompanied by Lena's thank you, a few more seconds later the house elf disappeared with a pop. Ten minuets into their breakfast, Igor Karkaroff entered the dinning room.

"Lena, Nadia I need to go Durmstrang for a few nights to reinforce the protection wards so you will need to stay with the Malfoys."

"But when is mum coming back with Katia (Nadia's mum)?" Lena asked her father.

"There are still on their trip and will be coming back in a week." Karkaroff told them, "If you would like, you can stay there till your mother comes back. I have a lot of things to do and I will have no time for you."

"Won't we be too much for Mrs. Malfoy?" Lena asked her father, trying to make him change his mind.

"I don't think it will if you are on your _best_ behaviors, I have already asked Lucius." Karkaroff said, " Actually it would be best if you stay there till the World Cup, then you can me there and you mother will arrive just in time." Slowly Lena's facial expression melted into a small frown, even the thought of _seeing _Draco made her mad. Last time she saw him, he spilled pumpkin juice on her transfiguration essay, he didn't even bother to say sorry but instead said that it needed a bit fixing up anyway.

"But father!" Lena exclaimed.

"I though you two were friends with Draco." Karkaroff asked, "I have to go up to the office, you'll be leaving in two hours go upstairs and start packing. You will be returning home after the tournament anyway." Karkaroff then left, his robes with a slight bellowing motion.

"No, I don't want to go to the Malfoys!" Lena exclaimed piercingly.

"I though you liked Draco." Nadia asked Lena with a smile on her pale face.

"Like him? Are you mad? I **hate** him." Lena answered Nadia.

"Are you still mad at him about that stupid essay?" Nadia questioned Lena.

"STUPID? STUPID? It was not stupid, it was…." Lena said with Nadia cutting her off.

"Just an essay. If I were you I would've gotten over it ages ago, it's not the end of the world you know." Nadia said.

"Well it was then, I got a A. I should have got an O. I spent all night long rewriting it." Lena said trying to make her point.

"Whatever." Nadia said as she stood up, "lets go upstairs, we have to pack."

"Yeah, fine." Lena said following Nadia toward the stairs.

Two hours passed quickly, both Nadia and Lena finished packing. They went down stairs to find their father sitting with Mr. Malfoy with his son Draco on the dark auburn leather coach stood by the big fireplace in the family room.

"Lena, Nadia are you ready?" Karkaroff asked the two girls.

"Yes, father." Lena said as her eyes moved from her father's to the smirking platinum boy's eyes.

"Splendid, now where is the elf? Pasha!" Karkaroff shouted. Pasha appeared in front of Karkaroff.

"Yes, Master Karkaroff?" Pasha bowed.

"Get the girls' trunks out of their rooms." Karkaroff commanded the elf.

"Yes, master." And with a pop the elf disappeared.

"Very disciplined house elf you have Igor." Lucius commented.

"Yes, we got him from Russia." Karkaroff told Lucius, " Do you have the papers?"

"Yes they are right here." Lucius took out a dark green parchment envelope out of his pocket and placed it in front of Karkaroff, "are we going to discus it?"

"We can, follow me to my office." Karkaroff said. Both of them stood up and made their way to Karkaroff's office, "Children, you can stay here till we are done." Lena and Nadia both nodded and turned their heads to Draco.

"Had a good summer." Draco asked striding forward up to the girls, his silver eyes gleaming arrogantly.

"Not till _you_ showed up here." Lena said dryly.

"A little begrudging, are we?" Draco smirked.

"Ok enough! Till this turns into a cat flight." Snapped Nadia, "I don't want this get out of hand. Last time you two had a row, you two were flinging curses at each other."

"It wasn't my fault you had to get in the way." Draco said.

"Excuse me I wasn't the one who missed Lena by ten feet." Nadia snapped.

" Well I at least I have a father!"

" You don't know anything about him."

"You never even seen him, how are you suppose to know something about him if you never seen him?" Draco asked Nadia.

"Enough!" Lena said sharply.

"Yes, enough before _some_ of us get out of hand, anyway you two were like best friends before. Remember how you two shared a broomstick." Nadia said.

" We don't need history lesson Nadia." Lena turned her head to Nadia, "lets talk about something else."

"Like what?" Draco asked Lena.

"Like essays…transfiguration essays, and why you spilled the pumpkin juice on it?" Lena dark chocolate eyes were glaring at Malfoy's cold steal gray ones.

"I said I was sorry." Draco said.

"No you didn't, you said it needed work anyway!" Lena was almost shouting at Draco now, "plus I ask Professor Flitwick to check over it and he said it was a very good one, fifth year level!"

"Lena, honestly you need to get over it. It's been almost two months already." Nadia said calmly.

"I don't care!" Lena shouted. Meanwhile Draco sat down back on the coach, not even paying attention to either of the girls. The little argument went on for a couple of minuets till Draco said, " Would you to quit it already, your giving me a headache." Both of the girls stopped.

"Yea, this is stupid…we're acting like five year olds." Lena smiled.

"Yes we are." Nadia formed a small smile in her lips, "now where are your parents?"

"Well it has only been 15 minuets, but someone like you wouldn't have the common sense to check the time." Draco smirked. Nadia was about to say something till decided not to, for it will probably makes things worse. So she let his comment slip. Lena sat down on the coach on the right side of Draco far away from him.

"Anyway, you two never answered how your summers went by." Draco said.

"Actually, we did." Lena said, "well I did. I went by fine until you came, then we went into our little fight." Meanwhile Karkaroff and Malfoy were walking down the mahogany staircase.

"Draco, Its time to go now." Lucius said.

"Nadia, Lena go get dressed." Karkaroff looked at the two fourth year girls. They made their way to their rooms.

"Draco go help them." Lucius told his son. Draco followed behind Nadia and Lena.

"_Why_ in the world is he coming with us? It's enough already that we have to go to his house." Lena whispered to Nadia.

"I don't know maybe they still have to talk so they need Malfoy out of there." Nadia whispered back. They reach the end of the stairs and continued walking toward their room followed by Malfoy. Nadia stepped into her room; Lena was still walking toward her room.

"You can wait here." Lena told Malfoy as she was opening her room.

"Why can't I come in?" Draco asked.

"Don't be a pervert." Lena looked at Draco as their eyes met.

"I said stay out there." Lena pointed.

"Oh come one Lena." Draco said, "You aren't really going to make me stay out there."

"Fine!" Lena walked toward her closet. She opened the mahogany doors, and took out a black cloak with a Durmstrang crest embroidered on the left. Meanwhile Draco eyes where watching Lena's every move as he sat on the nearby leather chair.

"What? What are you staring at?" Lena snapped.

"Nothing." Draco said. He tried to look at something else, then he saw her black cat sleeping on Lena's bed.

"Uhhu…right." Lena said whispered. She turned around and took a wand out of her nightstand drawer, then took out a fairly large leather bag out of the same drawer and put a few other things in there. "Ok ready, lets go."

"Right." Draco said. As Lena was waking toward the door, something stopped her from taking another step and she tripped over the big bearskin rug. Next thing she new was that she was in Draco's arms. Lena almost fell but Draco caught her just in time. She could sense a faint smell of his cologne; it almost made her melt in his arms.

"I new you too would makeup soon." Nadia was standing a few feet away from them, smiling.

"I didn't makeup with him." Lena snapped.

"Well with the look on your face you looked like you wanted to melt in his arms." Nadia laughed.

"I didn't want to melt in his arms, Nadia." Lena nudged Malfoy as she walked out of her room making her way towards her father and Mr.Malfoy. Meanwhile Karkaroff finished his conversation with Mr. Malfoy.

"Ready dear?" Karkaroff said, "and were are Nadia and Draco?"

"Here we are sir." Nadia exclaimed.

" Ready then?" Karkaroff stood up and went toward the redwood bookshelf and took a glass jar filled with gray ash.

Lucius stood up and looked at the three children," Draco, I will meet you later." And with a pop he apparated out of the Karkaroff mansion.

" Lena, Nadia, I have to go so flew to the Malfoy Manor along with Draco." Karkaroff looked at the three-fourths years.

Draco went towards Igor Karkaroff, he opened the glass jar – Lena took a handful of the gray ash stepped in the fire, "Malfoy Manor." Green flames surrounded the platinum haired boy and in a blink of an eye he was gone. Next was Nadia she did the same thing and disappeared with green flamed gushing around her. Last was Lena, she went up to her father took a hand full of gray ash before shouting her destination she said goodbye to her father. Next thing she new was that she had a rather hot sensation. Lena landed in front of someone's feet, particularly a pair of boy's feet.

"Very graceful, Lena." Draco smirked.

"Shut up." Lena mumbled and she stood up, luckily her clothes didn't get dusty from her hot trip. Lena and Nadia followed Draco out of the room into the kitchen where Narsissa Malfoy was sitting reading Witch Weekly.

"Hello honey." She said as she kissed Draco cheek. The Malfoy Manor was a lot less traditional than the Karkaroff Mansion, a lot more sharp and cold. "Ah, good afternoon Nadia, Lena. How are you two?" She asked as her blue eyes looked at the two girls.

" Fine and you?" Lena asked the blonde woman.

" Splendid, but I have to make a couple of errands and I won't be back till two. Draco show the girls their rooms." Narsissa said.

"Yes, mother." Draco smiled. A couple of seconds later Narsissa apparated out of the manor.

"Follow me to your rooms." Draco said as he began walking. The girls followed after the smirking boy. As they walked through the medieval hallway, they noticed at every corner stood a metallic iron suit of armor. Family portraits also hung on the wall, from Maxwell the First (Draco's greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgrandfather) all the way to the last Malfoy.

" Here Nadia you can take this room." Draco said as he pointed to a door. Draco led Lena a few doors down and came up to another door. " Here is your room." Lena looked at the boy and noticed that he had a mild smirk on his face. She became rather suspicious.

"Uh thanks." Lena said as she opened the door. The room had almost all shades of blue from pale sky-blue all the way to dark navy, also it had an enchanted cloud sealing with a small sun hiding behind a couple of white fluffy clouds. Its beauty mesmerized Lena.

"No problem." Draco smiled.

Lena entered her beautiful blue room lost in its magnificent colors, admiring the enchanted sealing. She laid on the queen size bed as her eyes drifted into a peaceful sleep. Lena woke up two hours later, by a bird chirping outside her window. As she stood, and noticed that her bedroom that was opened a bit. Maybe Draco came in and didn't close the door all the way. Lena walked toward the door, when she opened it no one was there. _"Or maybe the wind opened it. "_ Lena thought.

Meanwhile Nadia was almost nearly finished with her potions book, lying on her dark olive green bed thinking about verituserum a very, powerful truth potion that with one drop it will have you spilling you most inner secrets; discussed in the chapter she was in. She paused for a second only to get a piece of parchment to write something down.

_Albert Agavichi, an Italian philosopher, born in the 1600's, created Verituserum. He was rejected as a wizard only because he believed in muggles sciences…._

"And…" Nadia spoke, "And muggle theory. That should do it."

" What should do it?" A blonde boy came in Nadia's room.

"Nothing, just taking notes for my Potions essay." Nadia answered as she continued to write on her parchment.

"Oh, by the way have you seen Lena?" Draco asked Nadia.

"She's sleeping in her room." Nadia told Malfoy. Malfoy left, without even saying thank you to Nadia for giving him Lena's current position. As he stepped into Lena's room, he found her reading an old gray book—it looked almost ancient to him.

"What are you reading?" Draco continued closer to Lena's dark blue bed.

"Ancient transfiguration, what's it to you?" Lena snapped.

"Nothing, just curious." Draco said. "So you do fancy your room?"

" Yes, I like it a lot." Lena answered with her eyes still fixed on the book.

"Do you want go fly a bit before lunch?" Draco smiled.

"No, I want to finish my book." Lena said blankly.

"Come on, your not going to turn into know it all Granger, are you." Draco stepped closer to Lena's bed till his knee's touched the edge.

"Fine, what kind of broom with you give me, I don't have mine with me?" Lena said as sat up.

"You can you ride my old comet but it's a bit torn up." Draco smiled. They both stood and went out of Lena's room. Passing a portrait of Lucius's mother counting her galleons.

"How torn up?" Lena asked as they entered Draco green and gray room. She could smell a pinch of cologne in the room's cool air. Lena's eyes keep wondering around his room looking for something interesting. She could see that he put his Quidditch equipment in the corner obviously trying to them show off. Draco opened his closed door and took out a beaten up broom.

"Here you can use this." He pointed to the ragged comet 260.

"You want me to ride this thing!" Lena said.

"Well, I have no other broom unless you want to ride my broom along with me." Draco smiled.

"No thanks." Lena said as she took the broom out of Draco's hands.

"I can't wait till Quidditch season this year." Draco said he sat down on his bed, imagining himself catching the snitch for the first time instead of famous Harry Potter.

"They be no Quidditch this year." Lena said.

"What no Quidditch!" Draco was outraged.

"Because of the tri…I mean the thing that is happening this year at the school." Lena forgot that Draco didn't know about the tournament, "The reason we came to Hogwarts last year."

"They'll be no what!" Draco screamed.

"Just what I said, no Quidditch." Lena said calmly.

"That's just bloody great, all that practicing for nothing."

"Well at least you became better at the sport." Lena smirked.

"Better, what's that suppose to mean?" Draco questioned Lena's comment.

"Exactly what I said. At least I didn't buy my way onto the team." Lena snapped.

"Your not going flying with me then." Draco said.

"Fine I never even wanted to go flying in the first place." Lena stormed out of Draco's room passing the same portrait she saw before she entered his room. Striding towards her friends room.

"Hey." Lena said calmly as she entered Nadia's room.

"Hi, what was that all about? Did you have another row with Malfoy?" Nadia asked Lena while adding a few more things to her notes.

"I guess you can call it that." Lena said as she sat down beside Nadia. Right after Lena's comment a house elf appeared right behind her scared half to death.

"Lunch in ready in the parlor." Said the small scrawny elf in a think Irish accent, disappearing right after. Lena was still recovering from her horrid scare.

"Are you all right?" Nadia ask Lena.

"Y..yes…I am…just a little shaky." Lena said quietly.

"All right, lets go then." Nadia said as she stood up. Shortly after Lena followed her out of the green room. They arrived five minuets later in the parlor, being lost a couple of times around the manor. Draco was already sitting there munching away on a small sandwich while his face buried in a book called 'Useful uses for the Dark Arts'.

"And you called me a bookworm." Lena said, making her point.

"This is fascinating, listen to this; _the first time Avada Kedavra was used was in the 1400's by a Dark wizard by the name of Rastislav Omonin…he killed 35 people one after another…dead carcasses lying all over…"_

"We don't need to know any more, Malfoy. Plus we already know enough information about the unforgivables." Nadia said as she grabbed a sandwich. They ate in silence until they were full. The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Nadia was sitting on her bed with Lena playing exploding snap.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" Nadia exclaimed.

"Yes it was, anyway its late I'm going to go shower. See you tomorrow." Lena stood up and went to her room. She collected her pajamas and went to the nearest bathroom; the room was gray and black—looked like it was Draco's bathroom. After 15 minuets, Lena got out of the warm shower and wrapped her self in her towel. A second later Draco came into the bathroom, half naked—in silver silk pants that looked like half of his pajamas and a towel resting of his shoulder.

"MALFOY GET OUT!" Lena shouted, she closed the door and stared gathering her things.

"Well you're in _my _bathroom." Draco said outside the door. Lena opened the door, her towel rapped around her. Malfoy was still standing there.

"I couldn't find my bathroom." Lena snapped. "Is that why you gave me that room, so I could use your bathroom, so you could see me naked. Well bloody hell Malfoy, you'll never see me again." Lena started walking, when Malfoy captured her arm and held it.

"Malfoy let go of me." Lena shouted, trying to make him let go of her arm.

"No, Karkaroff. It's fun tormenting you."

"Excuse me, tormenting me? I had enough of your silly games, now LET GO OF ME!"

"No, you deserved this, using my bathroom without permission." Draco said as he pulled her closer to him, but Lena quickly punched him in his gut, he squatted down holding his stomach not even have the strength to tell Lena off.

"Humph." Lena stormed off into her room smiling to what she had done; still snickering at the she sat onto her warm soft goose down bed, "Serves him right opening the damn door!"

"Serves who right?" Nadia asked as she walked into Lena's bedroom.

"Nothing, just Malfoy, that no good git." Huffed Lena as she rested down on her bed, moments later she fell asleep still clutching the rage of anger in the pit of her stomach.


	2. Chapter Two Diagon Alley

**Summer at the Malfoy Manor**

_©Elena C, _

_All rights reserved_

_Disclaimer: Both Malfoys, Karkaroff etc belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. Lena Karkaroff belongs to me and Nadia Irvin belongs to my best friend Nadia. So please restrain the flaming and suing. _

_Summery: Lena Karkaroff and Nadia Irvin both have to stay at the Malfoy Manor till the Quidditch World Cup. Romance blossoms, anger greatens and friendship strengthens. _

_A/n:_

_Nadia: I hate Malfoy!_

_Lena: Oh come on I know he can be mean sometimes but there's always good in everyone._

_Nadia: Whatever…enjoy the fanfic._

Chapter two

The next morning at breakfast Malfoy was rather subdued. He remained quiet throughout the whole meal even when Nadia and Lena were chatting about their favorite Quidditch teams. He was looking at his bowl of soggy corn flakes, thinking off into space.

"No, Brazil has a more chance of winning than Poland."

"I think Iran has a more chance of winning over all of them."

"Iran, are you serious? The team is horrid."

"It's not horrid, who told you that?"

"It's everywhere, they lost six competitions in a row."

"Actually its four not six, get your scores right."

" Well sorry."

The conversation went on for a few more minuets followed by opinions on several schoolbooks. Draco was still looking quite sullen only looking up once at Lena when she mentioned that Ireland would be playing at the world cup. The three were almost done with their breakfast and ready to get up before an owl swooped through the stained glass window and landing on the table with three school letters in its beak. Both Nadia and Lena grabbed their letters followed by the sulking blonde boy. Lena managed to get her letter opened first. "School list!"

The students started briefly skimming through their letters Draco's father came into the breakfast room. "You got your letters. Very well, very well. I was planning to go to Knockturn alley to visit an old collogue on mine, so I can drop you off at Diagon Alley in ten minuets, go get ready." He spoke. Nadia, Lena, and Draco all nodded and proceeded to get up from the dinning room table. Eight minuets passed, Draco was all ready sitting on the green leather coach near the fireplace awaiting the two girls and his father. Lena and Nadia entered the room a couple of minuets later finding the two blondes standing in front of the fireplace waiting for them.

"Hurry up, we don't have time." Lucius said sharply. The four made their way through the fireplace one by one. They arrived at the Leaky cauldron, walking past particularly weird looking wizards from Japan practicing some form of ancient voodoo as they mumbled some sort of strange syllables sounding like verses of Native American songs. One wizard was smoking a hand painted pipe while reading a book entirely filled with calligraphy, making the three young wizards cough as they passed him. They entered a room where at the end stood a red brick wall, Lucius tapped a pattern of bricks with his wand making the wall open a doorway to a quaint looking street. The blonde man turned around and looked at the three students.

"I will meet you in front of the Apothecary." Lucius said as he pointed to a small shop. "At two thirty, I expect all of your shopping to be done by then. Draco you have your key, Lena Nadia here are yours. I have to get going so run along." Draco's father went his path leaving the three kids alone.

"Well, I guess we should first go to Gringotts." Said Lena and she held her small silver vault key.

"Yeah, lets get going." Nadia replied. Draco was still silent as they made their way through the crowded street. They passed a number of different shops, including Flourish and Blott's and Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions before entering the grand alabaster money bank. The wizards walked through the long hallway passing a number of different goblins all glowering at them as they walked, until they came to a tall desk with a rather mean looking goblin.

"Umm excuse me, we are here to withdraw." Nadia told the Goblin and he looked down at the three, his abnormal looking face looking at them.

"Very well, may I have your keys. " Asked the Goblin, a few seconds later they were following another goblin but this time smaller, into a cave trolley that transported them to a vault.

"Vault 454." The small goblin said with its shrilly voice. "Key please." Draco handed his key to the goblin. As the key entered the small hole, several clicking noises resounded through the hall of vaults. The door opened to reveal numerous piles of gold. Nadia and Lena both stared at the gold reflecting the torches that hung on the walls glittering on the floor. Draco meanwhile was loading his money sack up to the brim, and stowing a few galleons in his pockets. He nodded, indicating that he was finished colleting his money. Moments later they arrived at a vault numbered 414. Nadia entered her vault brazenly, kneeling down gathering gold and silver coins. Occasionally grabbing a few levs (Bulgarian currency) and some English pounds. Finally the three arrived at their destination, the Karkaroff Family vault number 1255. This vault was yet again different, Lena unlike Draco and Nadia kept her gold in her family vault. This vault extended into several chambers all leading to one another. Lena strode to her own chamber, which contained a generous amount of galleon as well, as Bulgarian and English notes.

When three finally walked out of the enormous Goblin-run bank, their moneybags were bulging.

"Where to now?" Malfoy asked once they had descended the last of the marble steps.

"Well we can go to Madame Malkin's, we need dress robes form there." Lena replied.

"And I wouldn't mind a new cloak." Nadia added brightly.

"Black again right?" Draco smirked, "Lets go then."

Once again the three set off down Diagon Alley towards the gray-bricked shop with a large sign 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all Accessions'. Upon entering the shop the trio were confronted by several women including Madame Malkin herself.

"What can we do for you today?" The brightly dressed woman asked.

"We need dress robes." Lena answered.

"Would you like them custom made or will you choose from our store selection." A lady in pink asked the brunette.

"Custom made." Draco said confidently. "All three of them."

"All right then, step on to these platforms." Madame Malkin said as she smiled.

Each on of them stood on one platform, and immediately fabrics of all colors and textures started cascading around the three swirling in all directions, following the wand motions of the women designing the robes. At the end Nadia chose a light gray velvet robe that was embroidered with green swirls of thread at the cuffs, collar, and hem. Lena chose a lighter sky blue material that had blue ribbons decorating the seams. Malfoy chose a dark navy blue material, which only helped to highlight his hair. At the end of their bargain their left Madame Malkin's and boldly continued their way to their next shop.

Flourish and Blott's was there next destination only a minuet away from Madame Malkin's. It was rather big store, containing all sorts of books. They entered the bookshop, gazing at all the different books from 'How to get rid of garden gnomes' to 'Death Omens, a guide to reality.

Lena and Draco were looking at some spell books on the second floor, occasionally reading stanzas from the books they're reading.

"So what kind of books do you read?" Lena turned around to Draco reading a rather large book.

"I like reading Dark Arts mostly, find they're interesting – might come in handy sometime." Draco smiled walking towards Lena.

"Handy in what?" Lena put down her book on the table and crossed her arms.

"Once I get the you know…" Draco started to whisper, "the mark."

"Ohh…" Lena said.

"You do plan to get it some day don't you?" Draco asked as he strode closer.

"Y…yeah, sure." Lena stuttered.

"It's best if you do…what books do you read?" The blonde wizard asked Lena.

"Well…I read transfiguration books, occasionally history and muggle romance novels." Lena smiled turning around to choose another book.

"Muggle romance books?" Draco laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, they're interesting. I like the way muggles write." Lena said as she opened her book.

"You're wasting your time, those bloody muggle can't write. "

"Yes they can, plus you never even read one single muggle written book. Did you know they accomplished everything the hard way, unlike wizards?" Asked Lena.

"So what?" Draco smirked, "At least we can do magic."

"Magic isn't always the key, like if you're in love with someone you don't need a love potion to win them over."

"Maybe sometimes you do?" Draco smiled slyly making Lena look suspicious.

"What are you saying?" Lena look puzzled, crossing her arms and walking toward her blonde friend.

"Maybe magic is the key in love?"

"It's not!" Said Lena as she stopped a few feet away from him.

Draco started walking towards Lena, holding his book in his hand; he had stopped only four inches away from the brunette.

"Maybe sometimes it is." Smiled Draco.

"Ok, fine, prove it then if you think you're so smart."

Meanwhile Nadia had finished with her browsing and went to look for her friends; walking through the wooden stairs she saw many paintings that hung on the walls of former owners of Flourish and Blott's, greeting the customers.

"Who's so smart?" Nadia asked.

"No one, just Malfoy thinks that magic is the key in love. What do you think?" Lena asked her friend.

"I'm no pro at love so I don't know, but I do know that we have to go and buy our books, it's one forty-five right now we have to get going." Nadia answered.

"Right lets go." Lena said.

The three teenagers left the second floor in search of their school textbooks, finally finding them they went to pay for their reading material.

"Here we are." Nadia smiled as she picked up her schoolbooks followed by a smirking blonde wizard. Later after their finding they left the store continuing on their shopping journey, passing a couple of small shops.

"Let's stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor." Lena said smiling, "We can rest there."

"Yeah, lets do that. It's one fifty we got loads of time. " Said Draco as he stopped to look at his watch.

The trio walked south of Flourish and Blott's towards the light green shop. They stepped into the shop being compressed by the outgoing customers. As they sat down on the medieval style chairs, they were greeted by Florean Fortescue, a young looking man.

"Here are the menus, choose what you would like." Said Florean as he gave each of them a blue parchment menu.

"What can I get you three?" He asked the trio.

"Vanilla, please." Nadia told the man as he started writing down their orders.

"And for me… chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts." Lena looked up at the red haired man.

"And what can I get you?"

"Mint…just mint." Said Draco as he put down his menu.

"Alright, I will be back in a few minuets." The shop owner left the three alone.

The trio sat in silence waiting for their ice cream, occasionally looking at each other for a few seconds. Lena looked up at Draco and saw behind him a familiar looking boy walked towards him.

"Draco, hey what's up?" Asked the dirty-blonde boy.

Draco turned around, "Hey, how was your summer?"

"Fine, what are you doing with here with these muggle loving losers? I thought you hated Gryffindors?" Smirked Blaise as he looked and Nadia and Lena.

"They're staying at my house till the Tri Wizard Tournament." Draco said as he rested his elbow on the table.

"Sucks for you." Blaise sneered as he pulled up a chair and sat by Draco.

"Yeah, I know they're a pain, make me do everything for them." Draco said with a sigh.

"Excuse me! We don't make you do everything, you don't do anything!" Snapped Lena ominously.

"Shut it." Draco retorted, making Blaise laugh at his comment.

"You shut it, we're not your slaves." Nadia barked looking menacingly at Draco.

"You will be if you don't shut up." Threatened Draco, and then looked at Blaise.

"Aren't you going out with Parkinson?" Blaise asked the gray-eyed boy.

"Nah…we're just friends." Draco smiled, "I have someone else in mind."

"Who?" Asked Blaise.

"Tell you later."

A bit into the boys conversation the ice cream arrived carried on a metallic platter. The waiter placed the three plates of ice cream on the table and asked with a smile, "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, we're fine." Draco told the waiter.

"Alright." The man left, his apron swishing.

"Come one tell me, I won't tell anyone." Blaise implored Draco.

"No…later ok."

"So were are you guys going next?" Asked Blaise.

Lena lifted her head up, interrupting her quiet ingestion, "Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Oh...right, anyway…are you two purebloods?" Blaise eyed the girls.

"What else would we be? Malfoy can't even look at anything lower than him." Nadia snapped lifting her head.

"That's not true." Leered Draco, "I look at Hagrid when he makes his stupid lectures."

"Hagrid's lectures aren't stupid." Lena snapped eying the blonde wizard.

"Ooohoo…" Blaise chuckled followed by his friend.

"Hey if you want, I can ask father if you can come over." Draco asked Blaise.

"Yeah, that'll be great." Blaise smirked, "We can have a little fun." He looked at the two witches.

The conversation went on, followed by more mean comments from Draco and some laughs from Blaise – glaring faces from Nadia and Lena. The four stood up and went out of the ice cream parlor, towards their next destination accompanied by Draco's fellow Slytherin – Nadia and Lena stayed a few feet away from them, occasionally talking in Bulgarian. Meanwhile Draco and Blaise were insulting a few Gryffindors that passed by them.

"Gryffindorks!" Draco barked laughing, "What losers, I hate Gryffindors!"

"Yeah they're losers alright, dumb as rocks." Blaise commented.

"If that's what Gryffindors are then what are Slytherins?" Nadia snarled.

"Smart." Blaise said turning to Nadia.

"That's where our opinions differ." Nadia shot back.

"When did you opinions matter?" Snapped Draco as he walked.

"We're here." Lena pointed as they approached the sporting store.

They entered leaving Draco's question unanswered. Lena immediately walked up to the new Quidditch brooms, looking at a newly made Silver Arrow -- lying on a shelf waiting for someone to buy it.

"This is amazing." Whispered Lena as he stroked the blue birch twigs of it tail, then looking up at the description.

**The Silver Arrow 400 Racing broom**

Aerodynamic perfection

Pinpoint precision

Smooth turning

Soft Landing

Acceleration of 120 mph in 16 seconds

Abbeys every grip without any vacillation

This broom was Lena's dream, immediately walking toward Nadia, showing her awesome find.

"Look at this! Isn't it awesome!" Lena gleamed with joy.

"It's a broom." Nadia said blankly.

"Not just any broom, The Silver Arrow 400, it's faster than the Nimbus 2001." Lena commented.

"So…" Nadia added impassively.

"I can beat Draco for sure now." Lena smiled.

Meanwhile on the other side of the store Malfoy and Blaise were looking at the new line of Snitches, ranging from 15 galleons to 100 -- made out of different kinds of material, including

Gold.

Draco took a silver snitch, throwing it up and down – showing off to a couple of giggling Ravenclaw girls, "I think I'll buy this, only forty galleons."

"Great!" Blaise smiled and went towards a shelf filled with bludgers, "Look this one is, it says it made out of iron – must really hurt when it hits you."

"Yeah, it must." Draco answered as he saw Lena walking with a shiny navy blue broom in her hands. He started walking towards Lena and Nadia, turning around eying Blaise indicating to follow him.

"You buying that?" Draco smirked.

"What do you think?" Lena snapped.

"Thirty-five galleons." The man answered waiting for Lena reply.

"Here you go." Lena handed the storeowner thirty-five gold coins shinning brightly in the light.

The man took the money, "Thank you, would you like it wrapped?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine." Lena smiled.

"Will that be all?" He asked.

"Oh, almost forgot here." Nadia added, handing him a jar of broom polish.

After Nadia's and Lena's purchase the four left the Quidditch shop, Lena grinning about her new broom, "I can't wait to ride it!"

They continued walking a few steps when Blaise interrupted, "I have to meet my parents the Leaky Cauldron entrance."

"Great, we're meeting my father near there – I can ask if you can come then." Draco smiled at his friend.

"Cool." Blaise answered.

"Did you do McGonagall's essay yet?" Blaise looked at Draco.

"No not yet, you?" Draco asked.

"Nah…can't stand her essays, she's a horrible professor can't do anything but yell." Said Zambini.

"How about Lupin, now he was a loser!" Draco smirked.

"Yeah I know, why did Dumbledore even hire him? He's a werewolf, could've killed us."

"Shut it Zucchini!" Nadia snapped.

"It's Zambini, Irvin." Blaise snickered.

The four were approaching the apothecary; a rather large potion shop perched on a slight hill. Striding toward the window, Nadia went in front of the three other wizards, eying the freshly brewed verituserum still letting out a few wisps of steam.

Draco went toward the window snickering, "It's a stupid potion." He then left the Nadia and Lena, and went into the shop followed by Blaise.

"Don't listen to that loser, it's not stupid." Lena tried to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah, I know…come on let's go into the shop." Nadia strode into the stored, a few second later pursued by Lena.

As Nadia made her way through the potion shop, she spotted a mahogany shelf filled with several potion vials. Walking toward the shelf she spotted a familiar looking man. Striding closer she noticed that that man was none other her potions master at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape, the greasy git who was in love with his precious Slytherins. Slowly she walked towards the bookshelf; she carefully took out a vial, making sure that he would notice her – but he did, instantly turning around like he had woken up from a vivid dream.

"Watch who you bump into, Miss Irvin, not all people are forgiving." Snapped Snape, and immediately turned around and walked away.

Nadia continued with her browsing, wondering why Snape snapped at her; she did even bumped into him – maybe she just startled him by taking out that vial.

In the shop Draco and Blaise were looking at a large jar of cow eyes, the eyes blinked making the two jump.

"It's the key ingredient in deflating draft." Nadia had walked behind the two, startling them.

Meanwhile Lena was mesmerized by the smell of freshly brewed Love Potion, standing on a tall shelf filled with other mind-boggling potions, "This smells so good!"

"Don't smell it too long or it'll make you fall in love with someone." Nadia warned her friend while holding a small jar filled with chicken toenails.

"Right…sorry." Lena smiled.

As Nadia walked toward the back room looking for other substances, Draco and Blaise crept up behind her starling her, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing." Lena answered continuing with her browsing.

"Love Potion, Amour de Paris." Draco smirked, "Might come in handy someday."

"You're going to waste your money on that?" Lena turned around eyeing the blonde boy.

"Maybe, why do you care?" Draco snapped, walking closer to Lena, she stepped back knocking two bottles of potions behind her, spilling on Lena's shoulder creating a sort of misty steam.

"Smooth move, Lena." Draco snickered.

"Be quiet!" Lena felt a slight sensation, a headache – and then a weird feeling towards a particular wizard.

Lena looked at Malfoy, becoming dizzier and dizzier. Meanwhile Nadia walked towards the group carrying a few more ingredients in her arms, "Lets go." She then spotted a blonde man on the street, "Oh, there's your father, Malfoy."

Draco then looked at the window, walking towards the door followed by Blaise, "We'll meet you outside." Draco eyed the girls -- they nodded with a reply.

Lena strode after Nadia, who went to pay for her things, " Are you alright?" Nadia asked Lena as she handed her ingredients to the clerk.

"Yeah…just a small headache." Lena smiled.

"OK, well tell me if it gets worse."

"Alright." Lena replied, rubbing her temple.

After Nadia's purchase they left the Apothecary, finding Lucius standing with a man obviously Blaise's talking about something.

"You can pick Blaise up at eight then?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, that will be good." Said Blaise's father in a thick Irish accent, "Well then Blaise I have to be going, see till then." The man left walking toward the Leaky Cauldron.

Mr. Malfoy turned around, "I have to go back to Knockturn Alley, you can come with me."

The four nodded with reply then following the blonde man towards a much darker alley, filled with bizarre looking wizards all moving out of the way as Mr.Malfoy went through. They passed dirty shops with soot covered windows, small spiders crawling in the corners making then twitch at the sight of them; they even saw a black and green snake slithering on the door of a small shop, hissing loudly at the sight of them. The teenage wizards followed Draco's father into a dark and gloomy shop, which only had candles lighting up a few corners of the large room. Lucius rang a web-covered bell, a second later a relatively old looking wizard came out with a patch over his eye.

"Good day Lucius, how ar' ye" The man asked shaking the blonde's hand; Nadia saw a snake with large fangs tattooed on his wrist, making her look uneasy.

"Fine Lawrence, do you have the package?" Mr. Malfoy asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes, follow me." The two adults went, leaving the students in the frightening shop.

"So…do we just wait?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Obviously." Snapped Lena.

"Who asked you?" Blaise snickered.

Lena didn't answer his comment but instead turned away to look at the rest of the shop. Moving her eyes around the room she spotted a tall black potion bottle resting on a dark mahogany table. The chocolate-eyed girl moved closer to the table, reaching her hand toward it, stroking the neckline of the bottle. Lost in her curiosity, she placed her fingers on the cork ready to pull it out when a foreign voice sounded at the corner of her eye.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A rather tall boy stepped out of the darkness; he had black hair, black eyes, and a rather mystifying smile, "That delirium draught, makes you see you worst nightmares coming true."

"Right…sorry." Lena put down the bottle blushing a bit realizing her mistake.

"I am Alex." The raven-haired boy told shaking Lena's hand.

"I'm Lena." She said with a lackluster smile, "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"No…I go to Beuxbattons, my mum's a teacher there, what is a girl like you doing in Knockturn Alley?" Asked Alex.

"I'm here with the Malfoys." Lena rolled her eyes showing her great irritation.

"There snobby aren't they, Mr. Malfoy comes here often." Alex told Nadia, "I have to go, maybe I'll see you later."

Lena said goodbye to her friend and went through the darkness towards Nadia who was quarreling with Draco.

"Where were you?" Nadia turned around, "How could you leave me with this dunderhead?"

"Sorry, I found this interesting potion." At the corner of Lena's russet eyes she spotted Lucius Malfoy walking towards them with a rather small package in his left hand.

"I will see you till then." Smiled the shopkeeper.

Lucius walked towards the door followed by the four students. Lena stopped, hesitated a moment, then turned around just before the shopkeeper left, "I met your grandson."

The man turned around at the moment she finished her sentence and replied with a slightly dull completion, "I have no grandson."

Lena turned around looking slightly puzzled at his answer, then noticed that her group was half way down the street – passing the gloomy shops she ran catching up still thinking about the shopkeeper's comment. Was he a ghost or was the man lying? Questions ran through her mind, trying to think of possible answers.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor, Draco and Blaise tired from their shopping outing, immediately dropping down on the auburn couch. The two girls headed for their room, trying not to make the boys notice their departure, but unluckily failed their operation.

"Were are you two going?" Draco said with a vivid smirk on his pale face.

"Up to our rooms why should you care?" Snapped Lena.

"I don't just asking." He continued chatting with Blaise about Quidditch.

Nadia and Lena were half way up the stairs when Draco interrupted their stride, "Come to the field when you two are done." He smiled, " Bring you brooms."


End file.
